Volverte a Ver
by Yorleni
Summary: Un fics que demuestra que la pareja Sesshoumaru x Kikyou podria ser, en su propia historia, sin alterar nada, como estos dos personajes pueden llegar a socializarse, ¿como pasaria esto? ¿sesshoumaru y kikyou? Si. Descubrelo.


**Volverte a Ver**

_Un día…_

Hecho por: _Yorleni_

Parejas: _**Sesshomaru x Kikyou**_, _algo de InuYasha x Kagome (costumbre xD) y Sango x Miroku (centrado mas en sesshomaru y kikyou despues de 3 capitulos)_

Extras: Kakiku

Forma de escribir: de seguro entenderas mucho el fics -- no es muy complicada mi forma de escribir como para explicartela

Comentario: Si te gustan las parejas, todo perfecto --- si eres curioso y quieres ver algo nuevo, tambien, pero si no es asi u.u lo lamento mucho por no cubrir tus exigencias...

--------------------------------------------------

_Después de que Kagome salvo a Kikyou todos tomaron caminos diferentes, InuYasha volvió a verla después de jurar y su dolor intenso por perderla nuevamente, aunque siempre acepta su muerte, en cambio… la de Kagome no la soportaria, su llanto fue derramado solo por una mujer…pero la decisión estaba tomada, nuestros caminos se separan…InuYasha…_

**Capitulo 1**

Un día normal, un cuerpo con pensamientos, cabellos negros y ojos tristes, recordaba su vida…

- …inuyasha…- dice viendo el antiguo pozo delante de ella. Sin alejar ese pensamiento, cruza. Al llegar a ese mundo antiguo, se detiene a observar el árbol sagrado - … aquí fue… donde te conocí…inuyasha… - sus pensamientos vuelan al recuerdo de esos ojos dorados que le hacían perder la razón.

- kagome… - su rostro aparece en su mente diciendo su nombre.

- no… no deseo que me lo diga! – dice desesperada y corre sin detenerse hasta que llega a una pradera… la brisa acariciaba su rostro deprimido y secaba las lagrimas que salían sin contenerse.

Ella deja descansar su cuerpo en aquella suave grama que cubría su alrededor, al estar allí… le hacia borrar de su mente aquellos momentos… pero su nombre y rostro… era imposible de sacar y cierra sus ojos para acabar con ese pensamiento.

Un muchacho de cabellos plateados, traje rojo y ojos dorados vacilaba en el vació de sus pensamientos.

- kikyou…- y a su mente viene cuando esta joven lo atravesó destrozando algo mas que su ego – no! – se pone una mano en la frente con presión y cierra un puño sin darse cuenta llega al árbol sagrado, aun con su mano en la frente y ojos cerrados…

- ¿que? – Dice sorprendido y abre sus ojos sin creer lo que pensaba, a su mente vino la imagen de aquella joven que lo espera tanto -… kagome… - dice y ve el árbol con sentimiento – kagome… - recuerda aquel incidente cuando ella los vio… el deja reposar su cuerpo en las raíces del antiguo árbol.

Esa joven en la pradera, despierta y se sienta a ver el sol tocar las montañas y acariciar su rostro.

-… ¿Por qué?... – esa pregunta ronda su cabeza - ¿Por qué otra ves? – y sigue viendo el paisaje.

El muchacho cierra sus ojos y recuerda con exactitud el rostro de esta joven.

- kagome…- recuerda la primera ves que derramo lagrimas por el -… kagome…- recuerda su rostro angelical y lleno de felicidad al verlo – kagome – dice en un suspiro y abre sus ojos - … ya… te eh hecho sufrir suficiente… no… puedo volverte a buscar… - dice y la mitad de su rostro se vuelve oscuro – lo siento tanto kagome… pero… es mi deber pagarle a kikyou…- el se levanta y vuelve a ver el árbol con sentimiento y recuerda cuando vio por primera ves a kagome y voltea su rostro triste y camina sin un rumbo determinado.

El llega donde la joven observaba el paisaje desabitado.

- ¡kagome! – piensa inuyasha algo inquieto.

La joven sin percatarse de su presencia dice…

- aunque… lo vuelvas a hacer… nunca te podré sacar de mi mente… yo solo deseo tu felicidad pero… para eso – dice ella y sin contener las lagrimas que salieron se pone una mano en la cara –… inuyasha…- piensa en un suspiro sufrido.

- kagome – dice al fin el joven sin contenerse, kagome voltea.

- ¡inuyasha! – dice con sorpresa y ambos se ven… su rostro triste causa nostalgia en inuyasha.

- kagome yo - son las únicas palabras que logran salir de su boca. Ella se pone de pie en frente de él, y sus pensamientos se unen. En sus recuerdos y en kikyou… el da un paso hacia delante algo contrariado.

- no… ¡no quiero mas inuyasha! – dice y sus lagrimas salen ella se abraza a si misma con dolor y se prepara para huir pero inuyasha la abraza – déjame ¡no quiero! – forcejea con el – ¡no quiero!… no quiero…no….- sus palabras después de ser con una mezcla de dolor terminan siendo calladas por el calor de inuyasha.

- kagome…-

-….- ella prefiera refugiarse en sus brazos, sentir su calor y el suave olor de su imposible amor. De su memoria se borran todos esos momentos de angustia y son ocupados por ese abrazo, igual él, su mente se encuentra en ese abrazo y no desea terminar ese momento nunca.

- lo… siento kagome… - son las palabras que quería decir.

- inu…yasha… - dice lentamente. Y mantienen ese abrazo lleno de recuerdos, sufrimientos abarcados y preocupaciones desaparecen por completo, depositan su ser y esencia en un abrazo que ambos se negaban a abandonar, tratando escapar de la amarga realidad que les espera si se separan. El la abraza con más fuerza y ambos afrontan la realidad y se separan.

- ... kagome… -

-…no, no digas nada… no hay nada que decir –

- kagome…- piensa el sin evitarlo y la ve con sentimiento.

- sabes… que nadie ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón inuyasha… nunca… me olvides por favor…- y se separa y abandona ese lugar corriendo. Dejando allí sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, su amor, sus sueños y aun joven con un vació en el pecho.

-xxx-

Capitulo 2

Un día, un arco, dos flechas y un corazón en busca de venganza y pensamientos abandonados. En un bosque rojizo por el atardecer esta joven caminaba sin un destino definido.

-…- se detiene a observar las montañas y una aldea a lo lejos, ve el sol y la brisa acaricia su rostro y juega con su cabello, pero su mirada fría y calculadora no cambia – ¿lograre… todas mis metas?... ¿hasta cuando permaneceré aquí?... – esas son las preguntas que vagan por este frió corazón y mente en reflexión.

Mas a lo lejos donde el mundo parecía estar bajo sus pies y la muerte de su lado, unos ojos dorados, unas rayas rojas y un espíritu guerrero se mantenían fijo en el interminable cielo rojizo de las tardes abandonadas. Mas abajo una pequeña y un servidor se relajaban y dejaban dormir sus cuerpos.

-… naraku… lograre destruirte…- piensa este joven de elegante perfil y calculadora vista. A su mente vienen las palabras de su padre "¿tienes algo que proteger?..."

Un corazón maligno, una noche sin luna y una mente pensante.

- kikyou… - dice, sin limitaciones ahora, se digna a perseguir a kikyou para terminar con sus dudas y preocupación. Esta joven de semblante tenso se detiene al sentir esa presencia que aborrece pero a la vez quiere purificar.

- miko kikyou… nos volvemos a ver…- dice el joven de semblante feliz y maligno.

- naraku….- piensa viéndolo con profundo desprecio.

- ¿kikyou no estas cansada de este mundo?... de la vida que llevas…es tan ilógica… permíteme acabar con tu sufrimiento y con mis preocupaciones –

- …-

- lo tomare… como el "si" que espero… después de acabar con esto, acabare con migo –

- ¿que? –

- si kikyou… pensé… y es la mejor decisión, mi ambición por el mundo y la shikon… ya no es necesaria si tu mueres con migo… pero tendré el placer de morir a tu lado y desaparecer con nuestras dudas… ¿no es lo que deseas?... quieres acabar con migo y después… ¿que? seguirás vagando… estas aquí por el deseo de destruirme… y yo pensando… también estoy aquí por ello… tu alma me pertenece… -

- ¿Qué…? – ella ve sin creer - ¿Qué tonterías dices¡Mi alma no le pertenece a nadie! –

- ¡claro que si!... piénsalo kikyou…¿ porque di mi cuerpo a cientos de espíritus?...¿ porque lo hice? –

- para hacerte mas fuerte, tener la shikon y matarme ¿no? – dice ella con un tono de sarcasmo.

- al principio quería la perla y convertirme en el hombre mas poderoso de toda la región… pero en especial… di mi cuerpo a esos espíritus por ti kikyou –

- (se ríe) por favor naraku¿que cosas dices? Si quieres acabar con migo hazlo de frente y sin poner pretextos absurdos! –

- ¡claro que no!... ¿pensaste que di mi cuerpo con una razón tan absurda? Di lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo mi alma para obtener un cuerpo firme, un cuerpo saludable y fuerte y poder ponerme de pie… si seguía así simplemente moriría a pesar de tus cuidados kikyou… te desee, te quise tener para mi solo kikyou – y sube un puño – sin embargo tu jamás te fijarías en un pedazo de carne con vendas… por eso di mi alma, pero tu preferiste al maldito hanyou! Por eso preferí verte muerta antes de que estuvieras con el! Hice eso conciente! Lo admito pero… no puedo controlar desde ese momento la gran cantidad de espíritus que habitan en mí… allí fue donde nació el gran y verdadero naraku-

- ¿entonces porque has matado tanto¿Por gusto? –

- … solo un 15 de mi es onigumo, el resto son bestias malignas… no los puedo controlar, onigumo murió junto con tigo… y no volverá a renacer hasta que tu vuelvas a morir con el –

- ¿Qué! –

- en cambio InuYasha renació y no por ti…de una ves por todas… ¡muere…KIKYOU! – y la ataca pero kikyou logra esquivar.

- ¿Qué le sucede? Si es verdad lo que dice… ¿solo por mi esta aquí? – piensa esta joven confundida – naraku tu acabaste con todo lo hermoso que tuve algún día! si me amabas ¿porque me traicionaste¡¿Porque llegaste a odiarme!- y lanza una flecha directo hacia el. Él esquiva.

- ¿no fue lo mismo que tu hiciste? - su segundo ataque destruye todas sus flechas por completo de esta joven y parte su arco a la mitad.

- a-h – cae arrodillada. Ahora naraku se dedico a matarla lentamente, intento asfixiarla con sus raíces pero kikyou no desistía, la corto por sus brazos.

Una lluvia dejaba rodar la sangre de ella, aun con vida se mantenía de pie luchando por lo que le parecía ahora una vida.

- muere… de una ves por todas… mi amada kikyou – con estas palabras iba a hacer su ultimo ataque.

-xxx-

**Capitulo 3**

Un día, una sed de matar, una herida y las ganas de vivir de esta joven continúan en su momento de desesperación.

- no… no puedo morir aquí…- piensa con desesperación, pero una luz azul sale de los matorrales partiendo en dos al causante de su sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué? – naraku ve su cuerpo desvanecerse y huye.

-…- sesshomaru ve hacia donde desapareció naraku, su mirada fría y calculadora sigue vigente. Ella respira con dificultad, lo ve, cae arrodillada y cae al piso perdiendo la totalidad de su conocimiento y voluntad.

-…- el voltea a verla…se acerca manteniendo su postura -… eres una mujer débil… - se agacha y pone sus manos por debajo de ella.

Otro día, una aldea, una choza, un cuerpo herido con vendas.

- m, ya despertaste – dice una joven miko con linda sonrisa. La joven que pensó perder la vida después de ver esos ojos dorados y mirada fría, despertaba en una choza de una aldea.

-¿Qué…¿Estoy haciendo aquí…? – son las preguntas elocuentes que vienen a su mente.

- no se levante por favor, tome – la joven le da una vasija con agua – sus heridas son graves… ¿tuvo algún combate? –

-…-

- no importa, no es necesario que me lo diga, es… simple curiosidad… sus heridas sanaran en algunos días no tiene de que preocuparse – la joven al lado de ella se pone de pie para salir.

-¿quien?...-

- m? – La joven se detiene y se voltea - ¿disculpe… que dijo? –

- ¿Quién… como llegue aquí…? – kikyou no recordaba con exactitud quien era la o el causante de que ella estuviese ahora allí.

- fue algo extraño, un joven alto con cabellos largos ataco la aldea y la dejo a usted esta mañana aca…- y la joven sale de la habitación. Kikyou observa.

- ¿esta mañana?...- ella se pone de pie, sin que nadie se percate de su partida desaparece.

- se ha ido – dice la joven al entrar y ver la choza vacía.

-xxx-

**Capitulo 4**

Un día, un pensamiento, una cama y un corazón latente, lleno de esperanza y con ansia de olvidar. Con un suspiro dice…

- …volveré… a mi vida normal… desde ahora inuyasha…- son sus palabras al levantarse de su cama. Baja a esperar la hora de irse a seguir su vida.

En el Japón antiguo, 500 años atrás el joven sin esperanzas descansa en la aldea donde ah pasado tantas cosas.

- InuYasha… muchacho ¿que haces aquí todavía? – dice la anciana llegando a su lado.

- que anciana, déjame en paz no quiero sermones ahora – contesta sin darle la mas mínima importancia y continua su camino. Después se detiene.

- INUYASHA! – el pequeño molesto y a la defensiva se acerca.

- ¿que quieres shippou? –

- INUYASHA ¿DONDE ESTA KAGOME? SE QUE SE FUE CON TIGO PERRO DEMONIO! –

- déjame en paz, kagome volvió a su época porque ya no desea verme – y el pequeño desiste de sus intenciones.

- inuyasha… ESO ES MENTIRA! ALGO LE TUVISTE QUE HACER! HAY INUYASHA TE CONOSCO¿QUE LE HICISTE?–

- tome una decisión shippou, yo y kagome tomamos una decisión definitiva… así que acostúmbrate a nunca mas volverla a ver – son las ultimas palabras del joven y parte a la llanura. Al llegar y encontrarse de nuevo con ese árbol sagrado se detiene pero no lo mira. Mantiene su mirada en el piso y sus brazos cruzados, entrecejo fruncido.

Kagome al salir a su colegio, también se detiene en ese árbol sagrado igualmente, sin dirigir una mirada hacia el, su mirada fija en el piso. Al mismo tiempo ambos voltean lentamente y ven el árbol de reojo.

El ve con una mezcla de odio y ansia.

- eres una mentirosa kagome! – le grita al árbol con rabia y sus puños cerrados, viendo ese árbol con odio.

-…inu…yasha…..¿m? – ella ve el árbol de frente, inuyasha ve su puño y lo presiona con fuerza.

-… aunque te hayas ido… me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado!...- ahora su rostro cambia radicalmente a ser pasivo y tranquilo -… kagome… - el desiste, el ve el árbol de frente y ve a kagome sentada en las raíces del árbol voltea a verlo y se desvanece.

-…inuyasha, no!...no puedo olvidarte pero….- ella recuerda cuando vio a kikyou e inuyasha compartiendo un abrazo simbólico – kikyou… no me interpondré mas en tu camino… fue tu decisión… ya no verme mas inuyasha –

-xxx-

- ¿cree que sea verdad? – pregunta ella.

- es probable sango… creo que a estas alturas… inuyasha ya tomo su verdadera decisión – dice su hoshi con certeza.

Hoshi: excelencia.

- ha ¿que vamos hacer? – dice sango con desden.

- … nada, kagome sama dejo los fragmentos en el pozo de huesos… los encontré esta mañana… ya… no podemos hacer nada sango – dice terminando de beber su té.

-…kagome chan – dice con sentimiento. El pequeño seguía llorando sin parar.

- basta shippou chan, no ganaras nada con llorar – le dice su hoshi para calmarlo pero es inútil U¬¬

-xxx-

**Capitulo 5**

Un día, un alma, una pista, una deuda y una joven en su búsqueda. Esta chica con rostro frió camina en busca de pagar su deuda.

- … no me gusta la idea de deberle algo a una bestia – piensa cortantemente. Una flecha se entierra en el árbol que estaba detrás de la joven y corta el saco que cargaba para cargar flechas. Voltea de reojo, saca una flecha y apunta- ¿Quién esta allí? – es la primera pregunta que hace retante.

- … kikyou…- una mujer se hace visible.

-¿Quién eres? –

- soy kakiku… y vengo en paz kikyou…-

-…¿como sabes mi nombre? –

- (sonríe) sencillo…. Conozco al hombre que te ataco anoche –

- ¿Qué? Entonces eres aliada de naraku…? –

- nada que ver… solo busco la manera de saber mas…- esta joven misteriosa se acerca mas a kikyou, ella baja su arco – entendiste, quiero que seamos aliadas miko kikyou – y se ponen frente a frente.

- aléjate – un joven hábilmente toma a kikyou por la cintura y la aparta de allí, un poder destruye el lugar donde estaba kikyou y sigue acabando con kilómetros de árboles. Kakiku intento acabar con su vida.

- ¿eh? – ella sube la vista y ve a sesshomaru. El la deja allí y saca su espada.

- sigue siendo una mujer tan débil – son sus palabras, sin voltear a verla.

- ….?... –

- no me veas de esa manera, me provocas repugnancia, te estoy siguiendo solo porque me di de cuenta que naraku te esta buscando y permanece al tanto de lo que haces… - dice el joven - eres una extensión mas de naraku ¿verdad?-

- (se ríe) así es, soy la ultima extensión de naraku y el desea ver a la miko kikyou muerta de una ves por todas… estoy dispuesta a cumplí todas sus exigencias, cuídate kikyou… ya vendré por ti – y con velocidad desaparece. Sesshomaru guarda su espada y se abre paso para retirarse nuevamente.

- espera –

- …? –

- primero quiero pedirte que no intervengas más, y segundo… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?...eres una bestia ¿no? El hermano de InuYasha...- son las palabras de esta joven deseosa y desafiante de una explicación más lógica.

- hum – el continua haciendo caso omiso de su atrevimiento.

- te hice una pregunta!...- el se detiene – ¿acaso no piensas responder? – dice mas desafiante que antes.

- aparte de molesta eres mal agradecida… no pienses que te ayude por alguna razón en especial… eres parte de mi plan –

- ¿Qué? – este sigue su camino….

- si tu mueres naraku desistirá y deseara hacer mas caos sin una explicación, mientras estés en este mundo y el te siga es mas fácil para mi matarlo – dice y sigue su camino.

- me venias siguiendo ¿no es así? – el joven sigue su camino dejando allí a una confundida kikyou – entonces te seguiré –

- ¿Qué? – el se detiene.

- si necesitas mi ayuda entonces yo también te seguiré – dice desafiante. El la ve de reojo y sigue derecho – hum -

**Capitulo 6**

Un día, una semana, otro día y 5 personas con vidas sin sentido. Pero un joven con coraje ante miles de moustros, valor ante miles de bestias, fuerza delante de todo un ejército… tomo la decisión más absurda para el mismo.

El grupo decide avanzar, un silencio inunda el viaje.

- ¿adonde nos dirigimos inuyasha? – es la primera pregunta de un joven monje a su confundido amigo.

- … decídanlo ustedes – es la repuesta que el ofrece.

- ¿Qué? Inuyasha pero como – dice el pequeño shippou.

- busquemos a kikyou sama – es la sugerencia y decisión de miroku.

- ¿Qué? – inuyasha no comprende su orden y voltea.

- ninguno de nosotros puede ver los fragmentos de la shikon no tama… por eso es necesario buscarla ya que kagome sama no nos acompaña –

-…- el joven confuso desiste.

A la mitad del día este joven camina lejos de sus amigos para reflexionar. La joven de semblante frió también abandono el espacio de sesshomaru para caminar.

Coincidencia del destino ambos llegan a verse uno en frente del otro.

- kikyou…- piensa este joven.

- inuyasha…- piensa esta joven.

-… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – es la primera pregunta que viene a su mente y la formula.

- estoy huyendo de naraku… siempre ha sido así desde que volví – dice fríamente.

- …- ambos se miran y se abrazan.

-…- pero sin darse cuenta a la mente de esta joven que un día amo a este hanyou viene el rostro frió de el joven que la recogió de las lluvias y de su amiga muerte. Sin contenerse abre los ojos y no recapacita de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué…? –

- …¿Por qué será…que deseo volverte a ver?...- es la pregunta que vine a la mente del muchacho y sus ojos estaban perdidos en pensamientos e interesados en ese piso. Su mente vuela de ese lugar a donde pertenece.

"kagome"

Al separarse la joven es la que da el primer paso.

- inuyasha… yo… no puedo volver junto a ti –

- ¿Qué? … pero kikyou yo… yo…yo abandone todo por ti… tome una decisión e iba a buscarte para… decirte que… esta bien, mi vida te pertenece y estoy… dispuesto a quedarme con tigo… - sus palabras salen como si se las hubiera estudiado y no salido de su corazón.

- … no te preocupes inuyasha… yo también tome una decisión –

-…? –

- mi verdadero objetivo ahora… no es quedarme con tu vida… si no… vivir la mía… no se hasta cuando… pueda quedarme aquí… pero… los momentos que pase aquí quiero tenerlos de tranquilidad… se… que naraku morirá… no lo veas como un adiós, si no como un hasta luego… inuyasha… ya no estas atado a mi… - la joven se voltea con una sonrisa de satisfacción y parte.

- kikyou…- el no asimila lo que acaba de pasar… ¿kikyou se iba¿ella lo estaba cortando? O mas bien ¿lo había cortado? Tomo una decisión al ver el rostro de inuyasha. Y estando entre sus brazos y recordar a otra persona… le hizo reflexionar sobre sus verdaderas metas y sueños.

- ¿Dónde estará inuyasha?...- es el pensamiento que inunda la mente de sus amigos, al ver que a altas horas de la noche su amigo no había regresado. Al fin con la mente más confusa llega al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¡inuyasha! – dice miroku con preocupación.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta la chica.

-… (Suspira)… fui… a ver a kikyou…- son sus palabras cortas – ella… también tomo una decisión…- dice como si no pensaras las palabras, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente se había quedado en aquel lugar donde kikyou tomo una decisión.

**Capitulo 7**

Un día, una mañana tibia, unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, un corazón con un hueco sin fin se levantan. En su colegio no quiere preguntas. Estudiando química, que precisamente no solía ser su mejor materia piensa en que no soportara un día más.

- ¿higurashi¿Higurashi sama? – el profesor le formulo una pregunta y para ella el pasar paginas de su cuaderno le parecía mas interesante.

- kagome chan…- le dice por lo bajo su amiga. La joven sube la vista y su susto es mayor al ver le profesor frente a su pupitre. La saca de clases.

- hay – dice en un suspiro de fastidio y flojera – reprobare todas las materias -….- después caminando hacia su casa, ve las escaleras y la brisa pasa refrescando su rostro y purificando su alma.

Sube y los escalones se hacen repentinamente muy interesantes. Sin percatarse que ya había subido su madre la observa.

- ¿kagome? –

- ¿eh?...- voltea algo deprimida pero después finge una sonrisa – estoy bien, tranquila mamá ,nn, solo estoy… algo cansada…- y sigue su camino – ¿a quien… engaño?... – son sus pensamientos sufridos y sus lagrimas salen – no puedo… vivir sin ti…solo deseo… verte, y abrazarte inuyasha… no puedo estar aquí sin ti…- en su cama se tira sin pensarlo y se hunde en su almohada su mejor confidente - ¿Por qué?...¿porque no te puedo olvidar? No importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo siempre… estaré a tu lado inuyasha… siempre estaré con tigo en mi mente y corazón… jamás te podré sacar… por mas que lo desee… es imposible…- y sus pensamientos se convierten en sollozos.

Un día, un joven, un pensamiento, una nueva visión, como un cuerpo sin voluntad pasa por el árbol sagrado, su mente estaba en otro lugar, precisamente con esa joven que lo espera con ansia, que lo desea con amor y que siempre lo esperara con los brazos abiertos y su corazón calido. El busca refugiarse en ese corazón, en esos brazos es donde quiere estar ahora, perder la noción del tiempo y nunca abandonar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- deseo… volverte a ver…- es su primer pensamiento después de vagar.

- inuyasha… como deseo… volverte a ver aunque sea… por un día…- es el mas profundo deseo de kagome y sale de su habitación, llega al pozo.

-…- inuyasha observa ese pozo antiguo.

-…- ambos observan – deseo… volverte a ver inuyasha! – e intenta saltar pero para su sorpresa esos ojos dorados estaban delante de ella. Estando uno tan cerca del otro es imposible formular alguna palabra.

Sus miradas decían más que lo que unas silabas pudiesen explicar.

- ¡inuyasha! – es la única palabra que sale de su boca - ¿Qué…? – se separa para desviar esa mirada que le hacia perder voluntad - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

El joven solo la ve, voltea la mirada y sale de ese mini templo, kagome lo sigue, se detiene en el árbol sagrado y se pone frente a frente con ella.

-… vine… porque…- son las primeras palabras que salen de su boca. Sin contener la purificación que realiza ese árbol, su mirada se vuelva más tranquila y sin miedo.

- inuyasha… ¿Qué paso con...—

- ella ya tomo una decisión… y yo… también kagome –

- ¿eh?...por favor no…no me lo digas inuyasha… no quiero saberlo – piensa con angustias. ¿Seria verdad¿El venia a decirle que definitivamente… se quedaría con kikyou? Esa pregunta era la que rondaba su cabeza con sufrimiento.

- kagome… estando allá… no deje de pensar en ti…-

-…-

- aunque… te parezca extraño, es verdad… pensé en lo que hice… lo que hecho y en lo que haré… …..-

Pasan varios minutos sin formular palabra alguna y viéndose fijamente. Unas que otras miradas con desesperación. La mirada de la joven se inunda de fe, su mirada era de sorpresa y de felicidad por verlo nuevamente, pero aun sabia que no podría volver. Viéndose con esas miradas se acercan, el coloca sus brazo a su alrededor, y unen sus labios en un beso. La brisa los envuelve y el árbol los arrulla.

- kagome… -

- inu…yasha…-

Sus pensamientos son unidos, ambos pierden voluntad y noción del tiempo, todo a su alrededor desaparece, olvidan sus sufrimientos y abandonan sus cuerpos, entregando todo a cambio de quedarse así para siempre.

Sus recuerdos vienen y van a su antojo, se dan de cuenta… que aunque la distancia los separe, y el tiempo transcurra para ellos volverse a ver habrá sido como un simple sueño, 5 minutos pasados y volverán a ser igual que antes. Separándose ella solo lo abraza con fuerza, ambos cierran sus ojos evitando su realidad. El mundo que los espera y los sacrificios que tendrán que hacer.

- kagome… aunque sea por este momento… quiero olvidarlo todo… quiero olvidarme… de todas mis dificultades…-

- inuyasha…yo también… deseo lo mismo…–

- es con tigo… que deseo estar… me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado… y siempre lo has hecho por eso… y porque tengo una nueva decisión… yo también quiero… y deseo permanecer a tu lado kagome… esa… es mi decisión…-

Ella no cree lo que escucha, las palabras que tanto había esperado y deseado escuchar al fin estaban allí, esos ojos dorados que la habían hecho sufrir tanto, esos labios que tanto deseaba tener, ese calor que no quería perder, al fin eran correspondidos.

-…te…amo…--- son las palabras de este hanyou que parece sumergido en sus brazos, tener contra su pecho a esta persona tan especial, ahora su vida estaría al fin completa...kagome sin sostener sus lagrimas se refugia en su pecho y solloza.

- yo… - dice sin poder contener su llanto.

- ¿m¿Kagome? – el se separa de ella y le sube la vista con una mano - ¿kagome que? – ella solo solloza con sus ojos cerrados con presión después los abre hasta la mitad.

- ¡inuyasha! - y se lanza a abrazarlo muy fuerte.

- ka-kagome... ? –

- yo… yo… yo también te amo inuyasha – dice entre sollozos.

- kagome…- el se sonroja notablemente. Pero la abraza calmando su llanto que poco a poco fue extinguido – vamonos kagome – dice separándose después de calmar su llanto.

- si – dice al fin calmada y sonriente. Así cruzan ese pozo de huesos antiguo y llegan al Japón antiguo.

- el hanyou que robo mi corazón… el hombre que me hizo perder todo… también tú que me hiciste sufrir… ahora me das la felicidad que tanto espere, y las palabras que nunca olvidare por volverte a ver…-

**Capitulo 8**

Un día, una mujer, una sacerdotisa, una bestia y un abismo entre ambos.

Diferencias que jamás estarían dispuestos a cambiar. El de una esquina y ella de otra, el se detiene en un lugar algo apartado lleno de árboles, aun con la miko a algunos pasos atrás, ella se detiene también manteniendo distancias, el la ve de reojo y se abre paso sentándose en las raíces de un árbol y viendo fijamente a lo lejos. Kikyou deja descansar su cuerpo, pero es interrumpida su tranquilidad por una mirada fija. Ella abre sus ojos retante y los voltea a ver quien la observaba tanto, se encuentra con la mirada confundida y curiosa de una niña.

- ¡ha! – Kikyou se asusta y se sorprende un poco, pero después se calma - ¿Por qué… esta niña…? – piensa esta joven pero cuando dirige su mirada a buscar al youkai no estaba – eh? – Kikyou perdió de vista a sesshomaru – pequeña te tienes que ir… alguien muy peligroso esta con migo ahora… vamos te acompañare a tu casa – dice kikyou poniéndose de pie, pero para su sorpresa el joven youkai aparece de pie a unos pies de ella, con su mirada inexpresiva y su servidor yaken al lado.

- ¿kikyou sama…?... ¿ya puede continuar…? – es la pregunta de la pequeña lyn.

- ¿eh? – esta joven se confunde, sesshomaru se da la vuelta y sigue su camino con yaken a su lado.

- apúrate lyn – es la orden del joven alejándose.

- ¡si!... kikyou sama, sesshomaru sama, yaken sama y yo la estábamos esperando, tenia que descansar – dice la pequeña y corre hacia sesshomaru.

-…- kikyou los sigue - ¿Qué hará… una bestia como el… con una niña humana? – es la primera pregunta que llega a su mente – supongo que eso lo tendré que averiguar yo… -

Un día, una tarde azulada, una pequeña viendo el paisaje y jugando con dientes de león con una sacerdotisa (miko), ella corta flores y yerbas medicinales, un joven las observa sentado a lo lejos.

- ¿esta sirve kikyou sama? – pregunta la pequeña con una hierba en sus manos.

- haber…. Eres buena (sonríe) esta sirve para cicatrizar – dice la joven y toma la hierba, juntas van y en una cesta de hojas del árbol de plátano introducen todas las yerbas – esto nos servirá si alguien se enferma – kikyou le sonríe a la pequeña.

- sip, kikyou sama… ¿porque viene con nosotros? –

- es la misma pregunta que te iba a hacer – kikyou se sienta y la pequeña también, ambas una en frente de la otra – bueno, los sigo porque alguien muy malo me sigue y ese joven quiere destruirlo, sabe que si me sigue ese que me desea vendrá –

- es… naraku ¿verdad? –

- así es… veo que estas informada de todo… ahora tu, porque vienes con el? Es un moustro…y eso lo debes saber –

- si lo se… pero sesshomaru sama ah sido muy bueno con migo, a pesar de ser así… esa es su manera de ser, todos somos diferentes, en el fondo es muy bueno, nunca le tuve miedo y… nunca se lo tendré… - dice la pequeña viendo enternecidamente el pasto y la brisa soplar.

-…-

- … no es malo, usted debería saberlo – y ve a kikyou – el espero que usted durmiera y descansara para poder partir, se que esta lastimada por ese hombre llamado naraku, sesshomaru sama nos fue a buscar y nos dejo allí hasta que usted despertara –

-…- kikyou voltea y ve a sesshomaru sobre una piedra a lo lejos y la brisa soplar y pasar por sus cabellos, pero su mirada de rencor, frialdad y odio no desaparecía a pesar de la distancia. De repente cuando esta joven lo observaba pensativamente el desaparece.

- ? – este joven aparece delante de ellas.

- váyanse de aquí – son sus palabras y ve fijamente. Kakiku aparece, kikyou toma a la niña.

- vete – le dice ella la niña va con yaken y se esconden – yo me quedare, este asunto me incumbe mas a mi que a ti – dice esta joven retante.

- vete no duraras ni un minuto contra ella –

- no me interesa no me iré! – dice retante, el la ve y voltea sacando su espada.

- kurara – dice sin darle importancia

Kurara: tonterías

Un día, una tarde, tres apunto de pelear, una sola preocupación ¿Qué pasara?

**Capitulo 9**

Un día, un joven con ojos dorados y vida completa, sigue su camino sin detenerse, junto a sango, miroku, shippou y kagome, este hanyou parte en su búsqueda interminable por los fragmentos y en busca del que destroza sus vidas.

- ¿a que acuerdo llegarían? Kagome chan se ve bien desde la última vez – rumora esta joven con el monje.

- (suspira) es mejor así a que…-- pero es interrumpido.

- OSWARI! – dice kagome y deja en el suelo a inuyasha.

Oswari: abajo o siéntate (en ingles Sit)

- AH PORQUE LO HICISTE KAGOME! – el molesto y con dientes como vampiro exige una explicación.

- PORQUE ERES UN INMADURO! INUYASHA OSWARI! – y sigue su camino molesta.

- ¬¬ hum – el joven sigue en el piso y sus orejas se mueven – kagome! – y se lanza hacia ella y la agacha con una mano y una flecha pasa por arriba de ellos – miroku! – el voltea y ellos también habían esquivado.

- ¿Qué fue…? – comienza a decir la joven pero es interrumpida con las palabras de esta mujer.

- con tigo será mas fácil – dice la mujer (kakiku)

- ¿Quién eres? – es la pregunta del hanyou.

Sin darse cuenta estas 4 personas pelean contra el mismo oponente, sin percatarse que es solo una ilusión para así acabar con las vidas de estas dos mikos.

- soy kakiku ultima y mas poderosa extensión del grande y poderoso naraku, vengo porque su deseo es dejar de seguir viendo a esas mujeres – dice esta retante y ve fijamente a kagome, será esta… ¿la verdadera kakiku…?

Sin darse cuenta kakiku solo uso una ilusión para pelear y distraer a sesshomaru y la miko kikyou.

Esta joven con corazón herido es la primera en atacar.

- si eres una extensión mas de el, también te… DESTRUIRE! – sango ataca con todas sus fuerzas, descargando sufrimientos y desgracias de su vida.

- sango…- dice este monje con algo de sentimiento.

- naraku… no te permitiré… que acabes con mis únicos amigos… jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a kohaku – piensa con desesperación y con un dolor en el pecho, un vació que no será llenado ni sanado fácilmente.

Kakiku la observa detenidamente y esquiva cada uno de sus ataques.

Este combate fue mas arduo que lo normal.

- naraku…- piensa kakiku y recuerda lo triste que se encontraba naraku al regresar porque kikyou jamás y nunca… lo amara, el dolor de kakiku aparece y su ira es mayor – maldita! – Grita viendo a kagome y se lanza a atacarla – yo soy la que deseo destruirte! –

Así esta persona, esta youkai de nombre kakiku es la que… se enamoro del moustro naraku o mas bien… del bandido onigumo…su deseo de ver destruida a la miko kikyo es mayor que el de naraku, su corazón ama a alguien que no le corresponderá… su corazón vació es la clave de su propia destrucción.

Ya con el alma en el piso, sin fuerzas de continuar, un llanto que no cesa en el rostro de sango, un cuerpo sin poder levantarse de inuyasha, una mujer sin conocimiento con un pequeño entre sus brazos, kagome y shippou, y un monje con solos un 10 de su energía, la ira de kakiku no cesaría ahora, pero la sed y dolor de sango tampoco. Con un suspiro ahogado se levanta nuevamente.

-jamás… me rendiré… contra ti… naraku…- dice sin aliento y su cuerpo en altas condiciones riesgosas, su mirada llena de dolor, ese hueco en su corazón y su mente que recuerda esas flechas… que acabaron con mas que su hermano, con su vida, con su esperanza – kohaku…- dice con sentimiento, y deja caer una lagrima plateada y solloza – maldito! – y corre hacia ella, kakiku en perfectas condiciones la observa.

- ¡cuidado sango! – grita inuyasha, e intenta correr para detenerla ya que kakiku tenia planes de atacarla con solo tocarla. Pero este joven lo aparta, corre y empuja a ese cuerpo vació en busca de venganza y descargue.

- ¿eh…?...hoshi sama…- dice entrecortadamente, este monje sin conocimiento después de arriesgar sus últimos minutos, yacía en el suelo.

- me dan lastima personas como ustedes –

- miroku…- dice el hanyou herido por la aparente perdida de su mejor amigo, parte de su cara se queda a oscuras y sin contener su ira comienza a perder el sentido, transformándose en un youkai verdadero, pero una mano calida aparece en su hombro.

- ¿eh?...¿kagome? – dice volteando la cara, esta joven herida a arrastres llego a su lado, la cara del hanyou se muestra con impotencia y dolor por no poder ayudarla en la batalla – kagome…- y la abraza – perdóname kagome!...-

-inuyasha… no… esta muerto…- dice con las pocas energías que le quedaban esta miko se dio cuenta de que su aura todavía esta.

- hoshi sama… ¡HOSHI SAMA! – Grita esta joven con desesperación y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, se levanta y se acerca al monje – hoshi sama…- dice consentimiento.

Hoshi sama: su excelencia o joven monje

-…-

Este joven frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡hoshi sama! – y le pone una mano en la espalda, lo toma y lo voltea – por favor…-

-…- este abre los ojos débilmente y sonríe – no… te preocupes mujer yo… estoy bien… tranquila… sango…- son sus palabras débiles.

- terminare con su sufrimiento, te haré ese favor… después de que acabe con "hoshi sama" terminare con esa mujer llamada kagome…- kakiku se acerca.

- miroku! – este hanyou no soporta mas y se dirige pero es expulsado de allí con un campo de energía. El cual lo dejo en peores condiciones.

- también acabare contigo taijiya, dejare que veas primero la muerte de tus amigos nuevamente – una sonrisa de burla se dibuja en su rostro.

Taijiya: exterminadora

El rostro de sango se muestra a la defensiva, y a su mente vienen esos trágicos recuerdos, y baja la cabeza sollozando.

- ¿Por qué…? – es la pregunta que se hace, ella y su querida amiga al mismo tiempo.

Kagome yacía acostada a unos metros, observando, se queda pensativa y su fuerza espiritual crece cada segundo mas por la ira en su interior, ese conjunto de sentimientos se unen en uno solo, creando una esencia… naomi…shikon.

Cuando iba a dar su ataque las ultimas palabras del monje fueron "sobrevivan" en los brazos de sango, antes ella intento interponerse pero este fue mas rápido la tomo, volteándose completamente le sonríe.

- sango… nos volveremos a ver…egh – y el arma de kohaku lo atraviesa en la espalda, pero siendo usada por esta joven youkai también herida y descargando su ira en personas que no lo merecen.

- hoshi sama…- con el corazón partido, esta taijiya observa sin creer, miroku todavía respirando pero cae, kakiku vuelve a apuñalarlo una y otra…y otra ves.

Un destello azul destruyen por completo a ese cuerpo maldito y lleno de celos. Cuando cesa el polvo levantado, la explosión desaparece… kagome estaba de pie… kagome tenia un color azul cielo a su alrededor, un aura fuerte y calida.

Esa mente camina totalmente vacía, en su cabeza solo vagan los nombres "inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippou, kirara" y "amistad" se acerca caminando sin voluntad propia solo esos pensamientos que le dieron fuerza para levantarse.

- kagome chan…- dice sango viéndola sin creer, todo su cuerpo resplandecía y comenzó a vibrar, su vestimenta daba destellos a un pantalón largo… rojo y un camisón blanco… al de una sacerdotisa…

- kagome – inuyasha no cree lo que ve.

- miroku san – es la palabra que sale de su boca, se acerca y se agacha y ve a su querida amiga – sango chan…- le sonríe y su vestimenta queda fija en la de una sacerdotisa.

- ….kagome chan…?...- dice esta confundida, esta siente con la cabeza, el destello azul a su alrededor se convierte en rosa pálido mucho mas fuerte, coloca una delicada mano sobre la espalda abierta del monje y se cierra totalmente…

El monje da su primer respiro después de fallecer y se sienta sin heridas ni dolor alguno.

- kagome sama…- la observa. Ella sonríe y se desmaya perdiendo ese brillo a su alrededor, y esa vestimenta.

**Capitulo 10**

Un día, 2 personas combatiendo a lo lejos con una ilusión que desaparece ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? – es la pregunta de este corazón frió, de esta joven decidida.

- … como lo pensé… - piensa este joven, sin mas que pensar guarda su espada y se voltea con su misma indiferencia y estilo, sin dirigir mirada alguna pasa por el lado de la miko, ella tampoco dirige una mirada hacia el. Al cruzarse ella queda estática y el sigue su camino.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – es la pregunta de esta joven, pero el hace caso omiso de sus intenciones por comunicarse. Harta y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene frunce el entrecejo – ¡te hice una pregunta¡¿hasta cuando piensas ignorarme¡¿Y seguirme! – dice soltándose, saca una flecha y lo apunta, este se detiene y la ve de reojo.

- …-

- puedo matarte a ti mucho mas rápido que a naraku, no te tengo miedo sesshomaru… dime ¿que tienes pensado hacer! No me creo la historia de que solo me usas como anzuelo para seguir a naraku…¿como se que puedo confiar en ti! – dice apuntándolo con una ira en su corazón y una duda en su mente ¿Por qué tendría ella que confiar en el¿Cómo sabría que no la traicionaría en cualquier momento? Esas son preguntas que solo el tiempo se las dirá…

- …siempre serás la misma mujer absurda que cae en trampas en donde yo jamás caeré…- dice cortante sin dirigir una mirada hacia ella, esta frunce mas el entrecejo - no te pido que me sigas… tampoco te exijo que dejes de hacerlo… yo no soy dueño de tus pensamientos mucho menos de ti y tampoco me interesa serlo… - kikyou se sorprende y abre los ojos - eres libre de decidir tus caminos… - dice fríamente como siempre y sigue caminando con al vista fija en el frente. Kikyou duda nuevamente de lanzar esa flecha.

- … ¿Qué…le pasa?...- recuerda las palabras de naraku "tu me perteneces" las de inuyasha "tu vida me pertenece" las palabras que siempre ah odiado y que no soporta y ahora las de este youkai…

- sin embargo – dice este y se detiene, se voltea con indiferencia – lo único que te diré es que no confíes en mi, ya que podría traicionarte en cualquier momento sin importarme tu miserable vida… no me interesa en absoluto si decides que quieres confiar en mi… esa es tu decisión kikyou… no la mía, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás que dudar de mi si permaneces a mi lado… no soy digno de confianza menos para alguien tan débil como tu –

- (se ríe) con que esas tenemos – baja su arco y guarda la flecha – pues tampoco confíes en mi… no me interesa acabar con un youkai mas, no me imagino que harías en tu momento de desesperación… seguramente pedirías ayuda a cualquiera para no perder tu vida – se ríe con sarcasmo y burla, este frunce ligeramente el entrecejo con ese tono de rabia – en cambio yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, ya que no pertenezco a este mundo, ni tampoco al otro, no noto la diferencia por eso permaneceré aquí hasta destruir a naraku el cual me quito mi vida –

-…kurara – bate su hermoso cabello y se da la vuelta dejando a kikyou allí. Lo sigue.

-xxx-

Un día, un castillo oscuro, una servidora fiel, un hanyou con impotencia.

- naraku…- dice esta acercándose.

- kakiku… no has hecho lo que te pedí – dice sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas pero firme, este cuerpo con un querer "no volver amar"

- ¿eh? naraku… te juro destruir a la miko kikyo así juntos—pero es interrumpida ya que este se pone de pie.

- espero que así sea, apresúrate… no tengo paciencia – dice con indiferencia y sale de la habitación, esta se queda sentada en sus piernas.

- ….- ve con sentimiento e ira, presiona sus puños derramando una lagrima sufrida por un amor no correspondido – maldita…- dice con furia y una lagrima cae – maldita kikyou… ¿porque formas parte de sus pensamientos?...te destruiré… y a todo aquel que se la haga recordar – se pone de pie – aunque muera en el intento…- una alma resentida, celosa y sin pensamiento alguno que no sea "venganza" celos que inundan este corazón que se vino a enamorar de la persona menos indicada… pero así es el amor… no tiene limites ni preferencias, ni esta escrito en ningún papel donde nos lo podemos aprender.

Un día, una tarde azulada, dos personas sin dirigir palabra, en un bosque, una pequeña sumida en un sueño profundo y un servidor fiel a su lado, el youkai se mantiene con vista fija en el horizonte, sobre un árbol y medita.

Deja caer la manga donde un día tuvo su brazo, la otra la mantiene sobre su armadura, una sacerdotisa de bello perfil, se mantiene alejada de su presencia, este poco a poco se ve sumido en pensamientos y un ensueño lo traga…poco a poco desiste y queda sumido en un profundo sueño.

- …- esta miko recuerda sus palabras "no confíes en mi" y lo ve con astucia y mirada calculadora – si fuera así… no se hubiera dormido sabiendo que puedo matarlo – se pone de pie con esos pensamientos – creo que lo mejor es… irme de aquí – se acerca al árbol y sube la vista con su arco en manos, la brisa pasa, mece al árbol y arrulla con sonidos naturales al durmiente, pasa por entre los cabellos de este youkai sumido en un mundo imaginativo. Esta deja caer su arco sin sentido, sube una mano y la pega con la manga vacía que el dejo caer, la toca desde la mitad, hasta abajo, solo con tocarla siente un vuelco en su corazón, unas ansias de seguir. Sonríe sin razón alguno, baja la mano y lo vuelve a observar.

- ….- se da la vuelta y decide partir de ese lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – esa voz potente se hace escuchar, sin abrir aun sus ojos, la joven se detiene.

- no tengo nada que hacer aquí ¿o si? no me necesitas mas como anzuelo… ya que yo estaré buscando a kakiku, cuando la vuelva a ver yo me encargare de darle fin…- dice con esa voz que la identifica, una combinación de sensualidad y frialdad.

- hum… no esperes que te vuelva a buscar… ni tu tienes ese lujo, no me interpondré si kakiku nuevamente intenta matarte – dice fríamente.

- no será necesario, puesto que no volverá a pasar - y sigue su camino.

- hum…- pero a la mente de esta joven viene el pensamiento que había dejado como omiso, "su deuda"

- antes de irme quiero una ultima respuesta – se detiene y voltea con incredulidad – ¿Qué hiciste con migo… la noche que me encontraste? –

-…- guarda un largo silencio, este por fin abre los ojos lentamente pero fijos en las ramas del árbol – haces demasiadas preguntas y exiges demasiada respuestas - se sienta y baja del árbol, mirándola fríamente, con ese semblante, vacila y camina hacia ese cuerpo en busca de una respuesta mas, su mirada cambia a ser con un tono de ira - ¿Qué crees que haría con tigo? No pensarías que pase todo ese tiempo bajo una tormenta infernal solo viéndote ¿o si? no me hagas reír – se para en frente de ella, ambos se ven con mirada llenas de rencor – no seas necia y ridícula miko, no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones cada ves que desees – se voltea ya con la ira infundida por su atrevimiento¿no le bastaba? No le bastaba saber que estaba viva, fuera de peligro y que ahora el había aceptado que los acompañara sin ninguna razón.

- espera – le pone una mano en el hombro.

- no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, mucho aguante que vinieras con nosotros – le toma la mano y se la aparta, sigue su camino.

- sesshomaru – le toma el brazo para detenerlo.

- …- voltea a verla con ese rostro inexpresivo y ahora entrecejo fruncido perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba - ¿Qué quieres¿Otra respuesta? – dice con sarcasmo.

-…...hum – lo suelta – no –

- ¿entonces que? no tengo tiempo kikyou –

- aceptarías… - lo ve seriamente – dímelo tu¿aceptarías que los siguiera acompañando? – es la pregunta de esta miko desafiante como siempre, este la ve con su misma cara. Frunce mas el entrecejo perdiendo la totalidad de su paciencia.

- kurara – se voltea y sigue su camino.

- creo que… estoy siendo algo rápida con el – son sus pensamientos – le estoy exigiendo demasiadas respuestas sin siquiera… conocerlo…pero ¿que…me pasa?... no es mi problema su vida – piensa fríamente y se da la vuelta.

Ahora estos dos abismos toman caminos separados…

**Capitulo 11**

Un día, continuamos con estos abismos, kikyou retomando su destino y camino lejos del youkai que le salvo la vida en una ocasión y aun con esa deuda decide continuar.

-….- recuerda fragmentos importantes en su vida, y la despedida de InuYasha, la cual aun le dolía un poco. De pie frente a ella un abismo igual que el que tiene con ese youkai.

De los matorrales escucha pasos torpes y enormes, hábilmente, saca y apunta con una flecha, un ogro de tamaño coloquial se acerca a ella, arriba en un hombro la imagen de kakiku.

- ¡kakiku! – dice con ira y sorpresa, pero es empujada por una fuerza invisible ante sus ojos, un humo de veneno y cae a ese risco – a-h – da un grito, cayendo logra sostenerse de una rama muy débil.

-…- kakiku ve con astucia de reojo - …maldición – ella parte de ese lugar dejando a una kikyou mareada y tendiendo de un hilo.

- no…lograre…sostenerme… por mucho tiempo…- dice entrecortadamente, intenta sostenerse mas, pero la rama se rompe, kikyou grita con un tono de desesperación y va cayendo de espaldas - …InuYasha…- son sus palabras, desiste…pero es sostenida por una muñeca – agh…- sube la vista -…no puede ser…– dice con sus ojos abiertos sin creer la imagen que veía.

- hum…- este joven de elegante perfil sube la vista – sigues siendo una mujer tan débil –

- sessho…maru – dice sin aliento y pierde el conocimiento a causa del veneno. Este sosteniéndola por una muñeca la sube y la ve, sumamente dormida y sin fuerzas.

- …kurara – le toma las dos muñecas y la coloca en su espalda como lo hizo inuyasha con sango en la aldea de taijiyos cuando le relato la historia de la shikon no tama. Sube por todo el risco dando pequeños saltos. Al llegar sigue camino hacia al bosque. Pensando, su espada, otorgada por su padre da un vibro, este se detiene y la observa de reojo.

- … – y continua su camino.

-… ¿eh? – kikyou despierta de su adormecimiento, estando recostada de las raíces de un árbol, ve sus lados y en su frente se encuentra con este joven de pie, semblante frió y dándole la espalda, el viendo hacia su derecha la dirección del viento dirige una mirada fría hacia esta, cierra sus ojos y se dirige al bosque.

Esta al fin comprendiendo, solo decide ponerse de pie y seguirlo. En el camino no dirigen mirada alguna ni pensamiento próximo.

Un lejano "gracias" rodaba por la cabeza de kikyou, pero no se atrevía a formularlo, sesshomaru se detiene.

- ¿eh? – kikyou abandona sus pensamientos y se detiene.

Un día, una tarde rojiza, dos personas¿un sentimiento? Una deuda segura

Este joven se da la vuelta con rostro inexpresivo.

- …- un silencio los invade, unas miradas se fijan.

-…- este saca su espada - ¿m? –

- dijiste que podrías matarme a mi mucho antes que a naraku ¿no es cierto? – son sus palabras.

-…- sonríe burlonamente – con que quieres pelear ¿no? –

- no quiero que sigas teniendo una deuda con migo, no es necesario que me sigas, no quiero que lo hagas si no eres un ser fuerte, si combates con migo… me daré cuenta que tanto potencial tienes, no quiero seguir al lado de una mujer débil que pierde el conocimiento por veneno… demuéstrame de lo que tanto hablas kikyou – dice desafiante – no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo –

- perfecto – saca una flecha y apunta, comienza el combate.

Un día, una tarde bañada en rojo, dos personas combatiendo, una con una deuda y la otra con un sentimiento de "aplacar" su ira. Esta miko valiente logra darle con una de sus flechas y destrozar la manga de su camisa.

-….- ve con furia cuando la flecha paso, pero era inútil, sesshomaru es mucho mas fuerte, con solo una agitada

"SOUAYUUHA"

Un destello azul inunda, kikyou ve la luz de su muerte, pero es apartada por el mismo que se la lanzo.

-…- levanta la vista, después de la explosión, este le mantiene la espada en el cuello.

- aun piensas ¿que me vencerías primero que a naraku? No me hagas reír – dice desafiante y con solo milímetros de distancia de la cara de kikyou.

-…- esta lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido y dientes unidos. Sesshomaru mese su espada – ah! – kikyou da un grito ahogado por el susto pero este aparta su espada y se pone de pie, la guarda y se da la vuelta. Kikyou queda sentada en sus piernas con los ojos totalmente abiertos y respirando entrecortadamente.

La cinta… que sujetaba su cabello se rompe a la mitad y deja caer su hermosa cabellera sobre su espalda.

- ¿eh? – Eso fue lo que corto cuando meció la espada cerca de su cuello – entonces…- este se detiene, kikyou se pone de pie.

-¿entonces que? –

- puedo acompañarlos¿soy digna de seguir con ustedes? – dice desafiante, este se voltea y la ve, hace caso omiso y sigue su camino.

- esta bien… veo que no eres muy comunicativo… si deseas que los siga acompañando… ven a la punta del risco dentro de una hora – dice esta y se da la vuelta y parte.

-…-

-xxx-

**Capitulo 12**

Un día, una aldea, 4 personas, un youkai y un mononoke descansaban después de una ardua batalla.

Mononoke: bestia transforme o animal escondido

Un día, un pensamiento…

"familia…kohaku"

Esta alma vacía, esta alma herida deja volar sus pensamientos sentada en esa montaña, ve la brisa pasar ante sus ojos y con ella el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida.

-…kohaku…- dice en un suspiro ahogado y a su mente viene ese imagen flechera hacia su hermano, también viene la cara tierna y dudosa de ese pequeño que tanto la adora, kohaku, un inocente en las manos de naraku.

-…- Sin percatarse un monje la observa, con tan solo una venda en su cuerpo se acerca, al sentarse hace un pequeño ruido, haciendo que esta taijiya se percate de su presencia.

- hoshi sama…- dice con un tono de fatiga y voltea a verlo, se encuentra con la mirada comprensiva y tierna de esta persona que la quiere.

- sango… - dice este y comienza a ver el cielo azul bebé con solo dos nubes vagas – no te preocupes sango todo… se solucionara – dice como palabras de consuelo a su amiga – dijiste… que kohaku llego a llamarte "hermana"….-

-…si….- esta también comienza a ver ese cielo, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios – gracias… hoshi sama –

- ese es un comienzo sango, ten esperanza… ten fe… además… yo estaré para ayudarte, lograre traer tu felicidad…- dice este, con un tono de sentimiento en su voz.

- hoshi sama…- lo ve de reojo, este temblaba ligeramente, baja la cabeza y la mitad de su cara entra a oscuras, ella voltea a verlos -…–

- se… que no me puedo poner en tu lugar… pero por lo menos… quiero ayudarte con esa carga sango no quiero… seguir viendo tanta tristeza en tus ojos – dice sin mostrar aun su rostro en la claridad, siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho, cierra un puño con fuerza recordando los esfuerzos de sango por un ser que ama, capaz de entregar su vida por una venganza, por culpa de un ser que solo desea poder.

-…- esta lo ve con sentimiento, al saber que alguien intentaba comprenderla un poco mas, que sufría al verla de esa manera, y que quería ayudarla a cargar ese peso que ahora abarca su corazón y lo que le parece una vida. Sin más que decir le coloca una mano en el hombro.

- ¿eh? – este sube la vista dejando ver su rostro y voltea encontrando una mirada de comprensión y de un tierno "gracias"

- hoshi sama, ah hecho mucho por mi, tiene suficientes desgracias encima, no le puedo pedir que también cargue con mis problemas, es muy lindo de su parte el querer ayudarme pero… - baja la mano, su rostro se torna mas tenso.

- no puedo hacerlo ¿verdad? – dice con una sonrisa débil en su rostro y se levanta.

- hoshi sama –

- de todas formas…- dice volteándose – quiero pedirte que recuerdes mas y tengas un pensamiento mas claro cuando ataques a un oponente de naraku…recuérdalo sango… la clave esta en la paciencia, la astucia no en perder el control – dice partiendo, dejando a una sango pensativa.

- paciencia…- fue la palabra que mas entro a su mente.

-xxx-

Un día, una aldea, dos personas que dejaron ese lugar un momento, para dejar sus pensamientos atrás, parten a bosque abierto, el delante con ella detrás.

- ¿kagome? – pregunta este, con sus manos entre sus mangas.

- dime inuyasha – contesta esta a 5 pasos detrás.

- quiero… que me perdones – dice observando el cielo y algunos matorrales.

- ¿eh? … pero… ¿porque? –

- por, no saber cuidarte en el combate contra kakiku – y baja la mirada y la ve de reojo.

- ya me lo dijiste – dice con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, este como iba observándola se sonroja levemente y sigue viendo hacia delante.

Sus mentes son representadas por esas dos mariposas blancas, juguetonas una detrás de la otra, sin percatarse a donde se dirigían llegan a un lago interminable con vista paradisíaca y brisa refrescante.

"lago fuji yama"

- ¿inuyasha? – voltea a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contesta este sin voltear aun a verla, si no observando ese paisaje.

- noum, nada… ven acompáñame – y le toma la mano, este enseguida la sostiene. Llegan a orillas de ese majestuoso paisaje montañoso y celestial.

- quiero preguntarte algo inuyasha – dice esta alma feliz, casi completa por que no ah destruido aun el causante de tantas desgracias, pero aun así se mantiene firme y la decisión de InuYasha la hace mas fuerte de espíritu.

- ¿Qué? – responde este, deseoso de escuchar lo que le quería decir la persona que ocupa su corazón.

- siempre… estaremos juntos ¿verdad? – dice con rostro serio volteándolo a ver, la brisa pasa y su cabello se mese con el viento. Este la ve algo sorprendido por su pregunta, pero después le dedica una mirada tierna que solo le puede dedicar una persona que la ama tanto, se pone en su frente, coloca sus manos en su rostros y le da un beso dejándole clara su respuesta.

- jamás… me separare de ti kagome… jamás…- piensa entregándose en ese tierno beso, en esa mujer sincera y en ese cuerpo que desea. Kagome sin evitarlo ni negarse en ningún momento le corresponde desde el primer momento que sintió sus manos en su mejilla. Al separarse dirigen miradas tiernas.

- supongo que ese es un si por respuesta – dice y se ríe, el también.

- ¿no te fue suficiente? – le pregunta el con una tono de picares en su rostro y se ríe – vamonos – se toman de las manos y parten hacia la aldea nuevamente.

**Capitulo 13**

Un día, la misma tarde, una espera, una ira, un youkai pensante y una miko esperando.

- …- unos pasos lentos y torpes se acercan, esta saca una flecha lentamente y ve con astucia de reojo, se voltea y apunta, da presión a su arco, esperando…

-…- ve fijamente ese lugar. Una figura pequeña se acerca con esos pasos torpes, su rostro se hace notar, kikyou baja inmediatamente el arco y ve sorprendida – lyn chan – dice con un tono de preocupación. Esta pequeña venia herida por un brazo y con un semblante asustado, corre hacia kikyou, esta se agacha para verla.

- ¡kikyou sama! –

- lyn chan que...- pero es interrumpida por un abrazo de preocupación de esta niña. Ella se siente algo tensa, pero la abraza, al separarse la niña deja caer lagrimas de dolor.

- kikyou san…kikyou san, sesshomaru sama… sesshomaru sama – pero las palabras no salían de su tierna boca.

- ¿Qué paso¿Qué paso con sesshomaru, lyn chan? –

- sesshomaru sama… sesshomaru sama esta peleando con kakiku y… y…-

- ¿y que? – dice perdiendo la paciencia esta miko preocupada.

- necesita ayuda el… esta muy mal – a la mente de esta niña viene un recuerdo...

"_sesshomaru peleando contra kakiku hace solo instantes y el interponiéndose de por medio siendo atravesado para que no lastimaran a lyn, sus condiciones empeoradas desde ese momento y sus fuerzas impidiéndole continuar. Por su sacrificio de afecto, el youkai mas fuerte puede volverse mas débil_"

- dime donde se encuentran – así esta miko en compañía de una pequeña siguen el camino boqueado y rojizo. Al llegar kikyou ve ante sus ojos como sesshomaru era atravesado por su estomago, abrió sus ojos totalmente y su sangre derramada por su boca fue inevitable parar.

- maldito youkai, mira como vas a morir, por culpa de una simple niña humana¿mereces una muerte mas patética? Gran sesshomaru sama – dice kakiku, atravesándolo con una de sus manos convertidas en raíces.

- ¡SESHOMARU SAMA! – grita lyn con desesperación.

- …sesshomaru….- esta mente fría al observar, une los dientes con fuerza – maldita…- saca una flecha, aun con su cabello totalmente suelto – ¡MALDITA! – con esta ira que ahora la abarca su poder espiritual aumenta un poco mas, lanza una flecha que acaba con el brazo que atravesaba a sesshomaru, dejándolo caer.

- ¡¨kikyou¨! – grita kakiku en su mente, volteándola a ver con profundo rencor. Esta también la veía de una manera amenazadora.

- un ser que mata por simple gusto puede que se le perdone si se arrepiente, pero una que mata…- prensa su arco para su nuevo ataque – a otra que intento proteger… ¡NO MERECE ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO! – kikyou lanza su flecha, un destello azul cielo potente se dirige pero un campo de energía la destruye, sesshomaru es expulsado lejos de allí y cae a un barranco, naraku… ese ser protegió a su servidora y desaparecen.

-xx-

-buen trabajo kakiku… por lo menos, ya no tendré la molestia de sesshomaru - le dice como consuelo naraku a kakiku, esta se sonroja considerablemente.

- fue todo un placer servirte – dice sin separar miradas.

-xx-

- ¡sesshomaru sama! – grita esta pequeña con el corazón roto.

- no hay… mas nada que hacer - dice esa alma seria, cierra un puño, se puede notar que le dolió la perdida de este youkai, que no es su enemigo como aparenta, cierra sus ojos con presión y bate su cabello dándose la vuelta. Pero de ese barranco se nota una mano, una garra, luego se ve un bulto, un ser tan fuerte que no moriría aquí. Queda medio cuerpo arriba y el otro abajo y pierde el conocimiento.

- ¡sesshomaru sama! – dice lyn feliz de ver que esta vivo, que ese youkai como su padre sigue vivo, kikyou sin creer lo que ve, después cierra sus ojos y una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en su boca, guarda sus flechas y se da la vuelta.

- kikyou sama… ¿adonde va? – pregunta lyn.

- … lyn chan… recuerda lo que te enseñe… tu sabrás que hacer, yo… yo no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí¡youkai! – dice de repente con voz potente y firme, sesshomaru despierta.

- hay amo bonito, no se levante esta muy débil – dice su servidor preocupado, este lo voltea a ver - !no es que haya pensado que es débil¡ - alerta antes de que la pagara con el.

Se pone de pie con esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué…quieres? – este se notaba algo extraño, sus heridas eran sumamente graves pero no dejaba que su rostro se viera, sus dientes evolucionan y su aura aumenta.

- ¡si eres un ser tan fuerte¡¿Por qué estas con…- comienza retante esta miko pero al verlo, al ver su transformación, este perdía todo sentido de si mismo, al perder esta batalla, al escuchar tantos comentarios y sobre todo por querer dejar ese mundo absurdo ¿Por qué había cambiado¿Por qué ahora sentía aprecio por alguien? Kurara, cosas que jamás entenderá, su mente en explosión es inevitable su transformación.

- al transformarse el amo sesshomaru pierde todo sentido de si mismo, pero si a lyn le pasa algo ¡nunca me lo perdonara¡Vamos lyn corre! – dice yaken.

- no yaken sama… sesshomaru sama… ¡no quiero! – se acerca a el, pero este no responde.

- maldición…- es el pensamiento con furia de este youkai, su pensamiento mas cerca "aléjense de mi, no quiero saber nada de ustedes" yaken aparta a la niña, kikyou observa.

- ¡tu no eres capaz! – dice con el entrecejo fruncido y viéndolo con rabia, este levanta la vista y ella al ver su rostro lleno de rabia, lleno de rencor, ojos rojos y cara aterradora, pero este corazón frió ah sufrido y visto peores cosas, las heridas que lleva adentro son peores que esas, ya que abecés nunca sanan.

- …egh – sesshomaru cae arrodillado con una mano en el pecho, su herida al transformarse se abría cada ves mas.

- no te deje morir en sus manos porque pensé que valía la pena tu alma, pero veo que me equivoque… morir por tus propios pensamientos, es aun mas patético que morir por salvar a alguien que amas ¿no es así? – dice kikyou viéndolo sin temblar en decir ninguna palabra.

- yo…no amo a nadie – dice con voz perdiendo su sonido normal.

- sesshomaru sama…- dice lyn.

- ¿quieres morir así! – dice acercándose la miko - ¡levántate! – le dice en su frente, este sube la vista y la observa – …¿piensas morir de una manera tan miserable! Sesshomaru –

-…- este hace un quejido de rabia – quieres matarme… no es así, eso es… lo que deseas…pero no… yo te matare primero miko – dice sin levantarse por sus graves heridas - …..- un gruñido dirige a la muchacha, ya que se había agachado y tomo su brazo se lo pasó por detrás de sus hombros y lo ayudo a levantarse, este con su transformación a medias, con su mano hiere a kikyou en el brazo, enterrándole sus garras profundamente.

- agh – esta solo cierra los ojos, tiembla un momento – lyn chan ve y busca las yerbas que me diste en la pradera – le ordena, la niña obedece – yaken acompáñala, vigila que no le pase nada –

- ¡si¡Kikyou sama! – dice como a sesshomaru y sigue a lyn, esta va de arrastres con pasos lentos y torpes, sosteniendo a un cuerpo y mente en confusión total, este pierde su transformación y queda el mismo youkai, o mas bien el muchacho frió, corazón de piedra y mirada perdida de antes.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunta vagamente a la miko, esta no voltea a verlo. Al llegar a un lugar sin muchos árboles y una piedra, lo deja caer, este sumamente herido y cansado, cae acostado boca arriba, sin dirigir mirada a la miko ahora.

- …- esta sentada en sus piernas frunce el entrecejo - un youkai dando su vida por una niña humana – dice sin dirigir mirada.

- …Ese no es problema que te incumba - dice seriamente. Lyn llega al fin con yerbas medicinales.

- kikyou sama estas son – se las entrega.

- muy bien – dice con tono maternal, toma las yerbas y las coloca a un lado, saca de sus ropas un pequeño contenedor de vendas. También la coloca a un lado.

- esta ves si me lo dejaron malito sesshomaru sama – murmura yaken desde atrás, sesshomaru voltea a verlo, "punk" lo golpea con una piedra (U¬¬)

Esta joven sin contener lo gracioso se ríe entre sus dientes.

- es impresionante como me has dejado entrar en tu intimidad, jamás pensé hablar… tanto tiempo con un youkai sin querer destruirlo – dice kikyou preparando el brebaje.

- hum…me estas dando confianza que no deberías kikyou… te dije una ves que no lo hicieras… ¿ya no es tu deseo destruirme a mi también? –

- (se ríe) eso queda en la conciencia de quien lo sepa… veo que ahora me llamas por mi nombre, y no por miko, o miko kikyou – dice esta acerca una mano hacia el, para obviamente poder curarle las heridas, este le toma la mano.

- ¿que intentas hacer? – dice desafiante y le aparta la mano.

- como pretendes que voy a curarte si no dejas que te toque – dice esta.

- hum – voltea la cara con indiferencia, el mismo se quita su armadura y solo la camisa, kikyou cura la herida mas grave la cual la mantenía viva en su pecho, o estomago, ¬¬, al terminar, el se coloca su vestimenta normal.

Esta miko, este corazón vació, esta mente fría se pone de pie. Dejando allí a una niña, un monono y un youkai, este supuestamente sumido en un sueño profundo.

Monono: moustro, animal

- ¿A dónde va kikyou san? - dice la pequeña.

- no tengo mas que hacer aquí, con esto pague mi deuda con ustedes, no es necesario que sigua a su lado…- sigue su camino – además… sigo esperando…no importa si pasa de una hora mas – y desaparece, sesshomaru abre los ojos.

-…- después de un momento, un tiempo para pensar y descansar su cuerpo, ya con el sol casi oculto – kurara…- dice y vuelve a dejar su cuerpo descansar.

Un día, una tarde bañada en recuerdos, en rabia, en ira… un sentimiento.

Donde se veía esa vista seráfica con montañas, con un abismo identificativo con estas dos almas frías.

-…- ella piensa disfrutando de esa vista, pero en su mente… viene unos recuerdos, viene esa horrenda imagen de batalla entre ella y naraku, un youkai que la saco en esa noche empapada en sangre, llena de una vida vacía, continuamente su rostro, su protección, cuando la sostuvo por la muñeca y hasta ahora… el sentimiento de ira que la invadió cuando vio a este youkai siendo acecinado por salvar a un alma inocente.

-…- una presencia.

Esta sin percatarse aun, continua sumida en pensamientos y recuerda cuando sin razón alguna abandono su arma y quiso tocar a ese ser durmiente sobre un árbol, sin motivo alguno deseaba… escuchar un "quiero que permanezcas a mi lado" de la boca de ese youkai, pensando eso se sorprende de si misma, su mirada se torna tensa.

- ¿Qué…?...jamás pensé que…llegara a…- son los pensamientos vagos de ella - imposible – dice por un murmullo, tiene una visión mas antes de abandonar pensamientos…" dolor… por un youkai" -….imposible, en que…estoy pensando el no… no sentí dolor por el – dice bate su hermoso cabello, pero escucha pasos lentos, hacia su dirección, observa y espera, ve una silueta y luego se hace visible esta alma vagante, un rostro perfecto y sin expresión alguna, sin dirigir una mirada hacia el frente mantiene sus ojos cerrados, cabeza arqueada.

- ¡sesshomaru! – dice ella sin creer lo que veía¿había venido…por…ella? se detiene a 20 pasos de distancia.

-…- un silencio...

-…- ambos guardan un silencio. Que es interrumpido por la mirada que dirigió este youkai hacia ella. Subiendo la vista lentamente, mantiene su porte y estilo de siempre. Sin razón, en el corazón de esta comienza a latir más que de costumbre, su corazón… ¿tendría un nuevo dueño? … sin contener lagrimas de deseo, de satisfacción y de gratitud, estos cabellos largos y lisos, esta alma solitaria da dos pasos torpes, este solo se mantiene erguido, pero dobla para retirarse, kikyou sin pensarlo, se abalanza hacia el y apoya ambas manos y su cabeza en su pecho, diciendo un débil y frágil "sesshomaru"…

- ¿Qué…? – este youkai no entiende su atrevimiento¿lo estaba…abrazando, el dirige una mirada nerviosa hacia su cara, se encuentra con un entrecejo levemente fruncido y un rostro que dice "que bueno que estas aquí" su sorpresa es mayor al sentir un palpito en su corazón, ve por primera ves con sentimiento, su mirada fría desaparece por un instante. Kikyou se deja llevar por el abrazo que le daba.

- tenemos que…- es lo único que sale de la boca de sesshomaru, lo que tenia en mente era decir "tenemos que irnos" pero de su boca no llego a salir tales palabras y la abrazo, tal cual lo hizo inuyasha una ves en ese rió, ahora esta miko refugiada en los brazos no precisamente en los que un día amo, si no el que ahora ocupa su corazón…

¿Será… que ese cuerpo frió y mente calculadora…ya tiene una dueña?

¿Será este el comienzo de un "eterno amor" entre Kagome e InuYasha… o?

Solo el destino es el que dirá que camino estos tomaran

-the end-

Bueno, si les gusto, quieren una continuación estaría encantada de escribir

"**Volverte a Ver 2**"

Un día mas…

**Eso solo lo dirá el destino y ustedes son los que lo forjan**

Atentamente: _Yorleni_ --


End file.
